


Pancakes

by Saetha



Series: Two Suns in the Sunset [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Interruptions, Bofur is having a bad day, Dwalin is getting wrecked against the kitchen wall, M/M, Pancakes, Poor Bofur, Porn, That's it that's the plot, Violent Sex, breakfast sex, idek how to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saetha/pseuds/Saetha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin makes breakfast in a rather limited wardrobe. The effects are predictable and just as he'd hoped. Bofur just wanted to have a quiet morning patrolling the streets, but then he gets a call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiske/gifts).



> BLAME LAURA FOR THIS. It's all her fault (and Ivana's, too). 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it :P.

Thorin woke up to the feeling of sun on his face and the smell of fresh coffee in the air. As mornings went this certainly wasn't a bad one by far - it was both his and Dwalin's day off from work and they were planning on doing absolutely nothing apart from sitting around at home, lounging on their sofa whilst reading some books or magazines and maybe cooking a nice dinner later. Without opening his eyes, Thorin reached out towards the other side of the bed and frowned when he wasn't able to reach Dwalin. With a little sigh he finally opened his eyes only to find his conclusion confirmed and the other side of the bed next to him empty.

The coffee smell in the air should have clued him in on what exactly his partner was doing, but his brain took a moment to connect the dots. It was unusual for Dwalin to be awake earlier than him, but often enough that meant fresh coffee and, if Thorin was extra lucky, freshly made pancakes for breakfast. He yawned and after a moment longer of lying in the comfortably warm and soft bed, stood up to shuffle through their apartment to splash some water in his face and then towards the kitchen to see whether his hunch had been right.

It had.

In addition he was greeted with the both welcome and slightly unexpected sight of Dwalin's back - completely naked apart from a piece of rather snugly fitting underwear and an apron tied around his hip as he was expertly flicking a set of pancakes. For a moment Thorin just leaned against the doorway, openly admiring the view. Wherever Dwalin had found this particular pair of underpants, it really was _very_ tight.

"Enjoying the view?" Dwalin turned around and grinned at him. Thorin refused to look bashful and just smirked back.

"Very much." he said, running his fingers through his hair to try and bring some semblance of order to it. He knew Dwalin loved it when his hair was mussed from sleep and he could see it in the way that his partner's breath was quickening slightly and the grin around the corners of his mouth deepening. He left spatula and pancakes alone for a moment after a last critical glance at them before he walked over to Thorin.

"Good morning." he murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Mhm." Thorin replied, breathing in deeply and enjoying the smell of a good morning's breakfast that was clinging to his partner's skin. He laughed quietly when he recognized Dwalin's apron - it had 'World's Best Uncle [No.2]' written on it, the [No.2] added in a black sharpie. Thorin owned the version without number and after Frerin had complained bitterly he had received his own version from Fíli and Kíli which had [No.3] written at the bottom. Thorin's brother had been sulking for weeks.

The smell of slightly burned pancakes led them to break off the kiss as Dwalin hastened back to the stove and Thorin shuffled over to the coffee machine to pour himself a cup before sitting down at the table and watching his partner prepare breakfast. Dwalin, of course, was well aware of Thorin's appreciative gaze and made sure to move his shapely behind more than strictly necessary whilst finishing up the pancakes, until Thorin couldn't suppress his laughter anymore even though he tried to smother it in his coffee and a few bites of breakfast. Dwalin didn't turn around, but Thorin could see in the slightly hunched set of his shoulders that he was probably grinning as well. After a few moments, Thorin was unable to take it any longer - he finished the last bit of pancake on his plate and came up behind Dwalin, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

His partner stopped for a moment before he continued with his task of making the very last batch of pancakes. Thorin grinned and continued his effort to try and distract him, first by pressing small kisses to the back of his neck before becoming bolder and running his hands down through the rough hair on Dwalin's chest beneath the apron. He could feel Dwalin's muscles flexing under his skin as they responded to Thorin's fingers teasing and lingering at the exact spots that he knew Dwalin loved. Dwalin grumbled something under his breath before he caught Thorin's fingers in his left hand, the other still minding the pancakes.

"Still hungry?" he teased. Thorin responded by deliberately pressing closer to him and biting his earlobe.

"A little." he murmured into Dwalin's ear, watching with satisfaction how shivers were running over Dwalin's bare arm.

"And you think I can do something about that?" Dwalin replied, unsuccessfully trying to hide how husky his voice had become. Thorin smirked, drawing soft circles around Dwalin's nipples with his fingertips and going deeper with his other hand, feeling with satisfaction that Dwalin was beginning to get hard already.

"Maybe _I_ can do something for _you_." he suggested and Dwalin's sharp intake of breath at a particular movement of Thorin's hand was answer enough.

"Just let me..." Dwalin fumbled around as he turned off the stove and placed a plate over the pans to keep the pancakes warm. Thorin chuckled quietly, remembering well the one instance where they had accidentally almost burned down their apartment because their attention had been rather...diverted. Dwalin turned around with a little growl once he was done, with enough force to push Thorin back against the kitchen wall. His kiss was deep and demanding and Thorin could feel the hunger inside him grow in response. He leaned into him and fumbled with the straps of Dwalin's apron behind his back until he had undone the knot and could lift it over his head. The top of Thorin's pajamas followed quickly enough.

With a grin Thorin discovered a spot of pancake mixture on Dwalin's cheek and reached a hand around his head to pull him close and lick it off, the salty taste of Dwalin's skin only amplifying the pleasure. Dwalin laughed and then suddenly his hands wrapped themselves around Thorin's still disorderly strands of hair, pulling and scratching at his scalp, drawing a deep growl of pleasure from Thorin.

"Clearly I'm not the only one who's still hungry." he whispered and Dwalin smirked, renewing his kiss with deep fervor. Thorin felt the heat rising up inside his own groin in response, especially when Dwalin began digging his fingernails into the soft skin behind his ear and on the back of his neck, knowing well that it was one of Thorin's most sensitive spots. A pleased grumble rose up from Thorin's throat as his hands snaked down Dwalin's back again, leaving scratches in their wake before they slipped under his underpants, cupping the well-rounded cheeks of his ass.

Dwalin's breath hitched audibly in his throat and Thorin responded by increasing the strength of his grip. Both of them knew by now how far they could go, how to balance expertly on that fine line between pleasure and pain until they were both driven over the edge. Dwalin bit down on Thorin's neck and Thorin shivered in excitement, feeling his control slowly slipping. His partner was the only one with whom he would ever willingly give up that control over himself and trust it to another's hands.

His fingers moved upwards again and with a sudden firm grip he flipped them around, pressing Dwalin's shoulder blades against the wall before he kissed his lips again, hungrily, grinding his own hips against that of his partner which elicited another growl of pleasure from Dwalin.

"Want you inside. _Now_." Dwalin pressed out between gasps as Thorin moved downwards to suck on his nipples, playing with them with tongue and teeth. Thorin barely paused to lick his lips before he reached out with his hands and tried to open the drawer of their kitchen table where he knew they kept some condoms and lube. Never pausing in his worshipping of Dwalin's body, his blindly grasping fingers finally managed to find both. Dwalin was already sliding Thorin's pajama pants down with an almost urgent grip until they pooled on the floor around Thorin's ankles.

They only paused for a moment in which Thorin put on the condom before they took up their activities again, this time with renewed vigor. Dwalin was panting hard into Thorin's ears as Thorin slammed him into the wall again, with such force this time that he could hear their dishes and glasses rattle in the cupboards of the kitchen. Thorin snarled and Dwalin replied with a growl, straining against the grip around his wrists that Thorin held him with. Something wild entered his eyes and Thorin grinned widely, the spark being what he had waited for. Dwalin snarled something unintelligible and surged forwards, taking Thorin's mouth in another kiss that was more teeth than lips.

Thorin responded by taking Dwalin's hips into a firm grip and then lifting one of his legs so it could snake around his own torso. The light that fell in through the shutters from outside only served to highlight the contour of Dwalin's muscles and Thorin felt himself stiffen by their movement under his hands alone. He took the lube, slipped one of his hands around to Dwalin's backside and began probing with his fingers, Dwalin groaning loudly as the first one slipped inside him.

"Fuck." he whispered into Thorin's hair as he pulled him close, his grip so strong it would leave bruises the next morning. He repeated the word, a lot more loudly, when the second finger slid inside him, trying to steady himself against the wall with one hand and accidentally knocking over a few metal boxes on their kitchen table that crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

" _Dwalin._ " Thorin's breath caught in his throat the moment he replaced his fingers with his cock. Dwalin gasped and his hand against the wall balled into a fist, banging hard against the plaster. The other one around Thorin's shoulder clenched so hard Thorin felt delicious tendrils of pain shoot through him as he slowly drove deeper. One of Thorin's hands slammed against the wall next to Dwalin's head as a moan tore itself from his throat, Dwalin answering it with a growl of Thorin's name from between his clenched lips as Thorin found the most sensitive spot inside him. His body shuddered as it drove back when Thorin entered him fully, the two interlocked in a violent embrace also they slapped against the wall in a joint rhythm, their pleasure making itself heard in loud groans. There was little space for thought left in their minds, but when their eyes met for a split second Thorin could not help but think that he would never get tired of seeing Dwalin like this, ever.

*

"Someone reported shouts, bangs and crashing sounds from Huxley Drive." Bofur's partner repeated what he had just been told via their radio. Bofur frowned as he started the police patrol car and began driving - they were close to the street and would be there in a few minutes if traffic held up. Huxley Drive...the name sounded vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it.

He wondered idly what they would find at the scene - having been on the job for more than a decade now he had seen his fair share of strange, disturbing and utterly devastating things. He could only hope it was the former and not the latter this time.

His memory was still slow in catching up with him when they pulled up in front of the address that the old lady had given to their colleague at dispatch. After ringing the lady's doorbell they jogged up to the floor in question where she was already waiting for them, pointing worriedly at the door next to her. Bofur could hear muffled noises coming from the apartment, but the wood was too thick for him to be able to say what it was. They knocked on the door first, but didn't receive any answer. Bofur eyed the flimsy looking door for a moment before he shrugged and nodded at his colleague.

In a joined effort they managed to break open the door, stopping dead in their tracks as they entered the kitchen where the noises were coming from and which shared a wall with the old neighbor's apartment.

"Oh no no no no this is NOT happening I am _NOT SEEING THIS RIGHT NOW_." Bofur muttered, trying to cover his eyes. However, it was far too late for that - the image of his friends and, in one case, former work partner, caught in what was definitely not a safe for work act was now burned forever into the back of his eyelids. Dwalin was obviously the first to catch his bearing for his voice rang out through their apartment

"What the fuck, Bofur?!"

Bofur risked a peek through his fingers and found to his relief that at least Dwalin and Thorin weren't doing _that_ anymore. Instead Dwalin was holding a pan in front of his private parts and Thorin had found what looked suspiciously like pajama pants to cover himself with. He still looked slightly horrified by the intrusion. Dwalin, on the other hand, had quickly replaced his indignity with burning anger.

"Well, NEXT TIME try and have sex a little more quietly." Bofur told them. "Your neighbor called, she thought you two were murdering each other in here."

Dwalin and Thorin exchanged a gaze before they both groaned simultaneously.

"Well, obviously we _weren't_." Dwalin said sharply with a gaze that said _Please leave. RIGHT NOW_.

"Yeah, _I can see that_. In fact, I wish I could _un_ see it." Bofur quipped back. It hadn't been _his_ fault that the old lady had mistaken the noises, had it?!

"Get your ass outta here, Bofur, or I'll have to tell your colleague here of the one time you got caught running down the main street butt naked because of a dare." Thorin had obviously found his voice again and Bofur flinched. His friend's gaze promised a slow and agonizing death should he ever think to tell anyone of what they had seen here.

"Right, I think we better leave." he murmured, pulling at his partner's sleeve.

Thorin and Dwalin stared after them for a while even after Bofur had stepped out and unsuccessfully tried to close the door of their apartment behind them. The safety lock had definitely been ruined thanks to his efforts. Dwalin set the pan aside with an angry movement and put a chair under the door knob to prevent anyone from coming in unannounced. His expression was thunderous. Thorin rubbed his forehead, mind still reeling from the lust that had been surging through them earlier. To make it even worse, his knee suddenly started complaining and he dropped down into the chair in front of the kitchen table, staring in dismay at his coffee that had grown cold. He was wearing his pajama pants again, the condom discarded in the trash can as the mood had so obviously been destroyed.

"I can't believe this just happened." he mumbled. "I won't be able to show my face at work for a _month_."

"What am I supposed to say?" Dwalin threw back, more sharply than he'd originally intended. "I'm dreading that next Christmas Party already."

Thorin raised his hands in mock surrender, knowing that Dwalin's anger wasn't really directed at him. Dwalin sighed and, still stark naked, set to making two cups of fresh coffee for the two of them and warm up the leftover pancakes from before.

"Take care you don't bang the pan with your spatula too loudly or our neighbor might think you are trying to kill someone again." Thorin remarked sourly. Dwalin barked out a little laugh after a moment and Thorin felt the edges of his own mouth twitch a little in response.

"There." Dwalin said as he put down the two plates with the last pancakes in from of them. "Hope you're still hungry."

Thorin choked slightly at the obvious innuendo in Dwalin's voice.

"Very." he grinned as he began wolfing down the pancakes in front of him with some maple syrup.

"Well, at least one of us is." Dwalin murmured, staring at his own portion as if it had been the one kicking down their door earlier. Thorin looked at him and Dwalin stared back, both of them still looking rather disheveled and with developing bruises all over them, only now realizing what exactly had happened.

They broke out into howling laughter.


End file.
